A Very Bad Day
by D0ll
Summary: The root of all evil, the two T's. Trevor and Teachers.
1. The Beginning Of It All

I knew today was going to be a bad day.

I figured cool, I could stay home with my hippy parents.

But, _**Nooo**_, now they were all education is important Ravens.

Way to fight the man, mom and dad.

Honestly like one day would have killed me. I would forget everything and fall so behind that one day I woke be stuck working at the chicken factory the rest of my life.

I mean,_** come on**_!

I had slipped on a pair of black Mary Janes, long white socks, I stole a white shirt from dad's room put it on and tucked it in my school girl esque skirt and as a final touch took a tie. Haha, good school girl I was. I put my hair in pink tails and was putting on my eye liner. Mourning with the thought my beloved would not be in attendance, _**damn homschooling!**_ For at least not having me in it! When Becky came over in her beat up truck to pick me up.

"_**What are you wearing**_??" My best friend asked.

"The uniform of the oppressed."

I walked into first period and long and behold Trevor was there, right in my seat.

"What do you think you're doind, Nethenderal?"

"What do you think you wearing??" He rotered back, and the classroom burst into laughter. I was praticing the Evil Eye on him, when the teacher walked in.

"Ms. Madison, what do you think you're doing standing up. You know everyone is supoosed to be seated when the bell rings."

"But he took my seat." I said pointing. The teacher turned around, lokking like she was about to tell him to get up but when she saw it was Trevor she instead said.

"Take a seat, Raven." Well the outfit didn't get me as much brownie points as owning half the city appearently. Ofcourse.

I looked around and long and behold no seats were open except the one next to a smirking Trevor I sighed as I sat down.

He leaned in as the teacher was taking roll, "So sexy monster grl become sexy monster/schoolgirl. I lkiey. I likey a lot."

I looked at him while rolling my eyes, "Ignorant Nethadral remains ignorant Nethanderal." I said.

The teacher looked up, "Miss Madison. Can you give me the curtesy of not talking while I am taking attendance?" The class giggeled.

I looked up. This was an injustice! "Trevor and eeryone else was talking!"

"Are you questioning me?"

We stared at eachother and I praticed my Evil Eye agin. I think it was working. "Are you done Raven?"

My eyes were kind of hurting, "Yeah."

Trevor laughed.

In the same class it was me and Trevor who were sighed up to be partners (by the teacher, go figure) for this project, the project was to raise a fake baby and see how well we'd do as parents.

So anyway after having the rest of my crppy day, I have to go to Trevor.

Oh the joy. (insert sarcastic laugh)

His house never ceases to amaze me though.

Tall and huge. The only thing that is messing is gargoyles and a graveyard and it be perfect...

Anyway I knock on the door and aTrevor's mom answers it (a auctually very nice woman) she tells me Trevor is up in is room so I walk up the grndiose staircase into the dungeon of horrors. AKA Trevor's room.

Trevor is jut putting his shirt on when I go in his room.

I am there stunned in the doorway for awhile. That is till he spots me a smirks then I ashameadly look away.

_Cursed teeneage hormones and Trevor's chizzeled abs_!

"Come in," He says jestering and I reluctanty do, "Afterall, I'm not the one that bites."

"Funny." I say sarcastically.

"I think his name should be be Trevor the 3rd." We were looking down at the doll on Trevor's bed blankly as Trevor said this.

"I am not naming this poor, innocnt child after a Nethanderal." I said bluntky give him the nastiest look I can muster.

"Well, we are not naming **our** kid about after a dirty vamp!"

I was agasp, "I think Alexander is a be-"

Trevor raised his hand up, "Not-"

"But!-"

"Gonna-happen." He said then put his hand back down. I pouted.

"He's too cute. Dont you think?"

I opened my mouth up the he finished, "To be named after some ugly vampire."

"That's not fair, I wouldn't want him to be named after a Nethanderal eigher!"

He gave me a look, "I got to go downstair and do something, think you'll be good here for a few minutes."

I said, "Ofcourse, what do you think I'll do?"

He didn't answer and left.

I was alone.

In Trevor's room.

Eery.

Much.

I figured I might as well do some snooping and maybe use it as black mail in the near future.

So I shuffeled arund the room, moving stuff then putting it back into place, looking for anything.

Surprising his stuff was in order, not a thing out of place.

_Maybe he cleaned up for you Raven._

Or his maid is tidy.

Nothing was particulary interesting, I came across last year's yearbook. I thought since I never bought one, why would I have the need too remeber these doofuses. And Becky hadn't bought one, no money. I haven't looked at it, and why not now, with nothing better to do.

I flicked through the pages, Matt's picture was alright, Becky's well... she wasn't ready down from her was Trevor's. Ewwwl, then there was me.

Well I didn't use nearly enough eyeliner that day, but wait what am I ding in this section? Wait why am I next to Trevor? Wait, why is there a big giant red marker heart over our faces.

This is Trevor's year book wait, what?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What is happenening???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Is this the Apocolyspse?????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I haven't went to to church, this... well ever. I need repentence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This has got to be a mistake, there's something wrong.

Somebody must have cut out my picuture out of Trevor's yearbook and put it next to his with hearts and stuff as a joke.

_Look at the Snow Ball pictures. _

I followed the urge and looked at the Snow Ball prom pictures. There was Trevor and where I assumed Becky was because she was his (backmailed) date was him (taken from the back next to Alexander) and my picture glued in together, somebody had drawn a stake where Alexander was in the back.

I gasped and dropped the book. I back away and my foot hit the Dracula figure I had given Trevor back in kindergarten. _He had kept it_.

Just then the door opened.

"Raven?"

**Author's Note:** Wow, Trevor got pysco at the end huh? Might be a two-shot or somthing if I get some reviews!!!


	2. Alt Ending 1 Stalkerific!

**Author's Note**- I so0o veree happi (this is how I talk, or a better word type whenever I'm not writing stories... LOL!) for my, count them, 7 reviews, 63 hits, 1 fav and 5 alerts! Neway (or anyway so people won't get mad I misspelled) below I addressed my lovely readers who left reviews, usually I would do this on my profile page but that makes it too lengthy and I want my page to say short and sweet plus I think more people read here then my page, especially reviewers...

Talking-Rock- I knew vampires couldn't see their image in a mirror not photos. I thought that was different, my bad. Sorry for any mistakes, Microsoft doesn't work on my computah, so I use wordpad which doesn't have spell check, this time I used it on here so hopefully there will be none. And I've only read book 1, I haven't seen the others, so yeah you kind of did ruin it. Grrr! Lol jk. Any who this is supposed to happen after book one. I'm glad you liked it!

Lilly Tagloft- Above is my excuse for my poor grammar and I would have edited it if I didn't have to delete it, then edit it and make it again then none of the previous comments and all saved. This one I hope you will find has less mistakes, I just used the spell check on here, hope that's good enough. And I just like using **bold**, _italics_ and underline in my stories. That's just how I write. I know so after this there might be alternate endings so keep on the watch out! I wrote chapter one purposely like anything could happen next. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

And thank you to FranklyDarlingIDon'tGiveADamn., Saint of the Sinners, bookinspired!

Oh and, darkknightprincess222, Trevor might not be the only one with stalkerish qualities! Mwuahaha!

"OK, I think I better go," she said.

"Umm, maybe you should," He saw the doll and the yearbook, not good.

Then he saw her eyes were wide and she looked shocked, not a good sigh

either. As she was rushing to leave she tripped on the doll. But Trevor

caught her and Raven was thank-full for a moment then when she noticed

their close prozimity stumbeled again trying to make some distance

between them.

"Umm Raven," Trevor said semi worried, semi trying to sound casual.

"Ugh, yeah?" Raven didn't know how to handle the strange situation so she

was going to ignore it and try to forget it.

"Well, you know how mom likes you right?" Raven nodded blankly.

"Well shes the one that made me keep Freddy, I mean the creepy doll!" He

corrected himself quickly but Raven noticed. _He named it_??

"And she's the one that wants us to you know _date, _or whatever so she did

the pictures too."

**_She drew a stake through Alexander too_??**

Raven obviously had her doubts but she didn't question him as she ran

down the stairs, through the hallway and the door.

Raven headed straight home, her parents were nowhere to be seen. That was

a good thing.

She shut her door quietly and headed to her closet.

Nobody knew behind all the black, safety pins, overly skinny and trick pants.

There was alittle cubby in the closet Raven had been working on since she first

started school.

Thank God she was skinny enough to get through.

Inside the desolate small place she found herself searching for the light

switch.

Once she found it the room was illuminated a showed an array of photos

and memorabilia of one person.

Trevor.

She touched the soft light hair she'd cut off when she sat behind him in

3rd grade, it was supposed to be a prank.

She looked at photos she'd collected along the years of him without his

knowledge. Like Trevor playing soccer, Trevor in the hallway. Some she

had stolen from people.

There was a bottle of _Ralph Lauren_ cologne she knew was his favorite

she'd saved and purchased at a local store. She had to tell the man it was

a gift for her father.

There was odd items, gum he chewed, milk he drank from (she had to get

rid of though, it was starting to stink.)

So after throwing the milk carton in the trash. She walked over to his shrine,

with a few sweet smelling candles and her favorite picture of him.

"My Love," she began, "I never knew you were close to feeling the same

way I have all these years. Which is why I kept my feelings from you, my

dear one. Now that I know you have close to the same feelings, I'm sorry to

say it still can't be. It would brake Alexander's heart if I left him. Especially

with you, no offence." She said to the head-shot. "And after all this time of

maintaining this image of hating you. I'm afraid I don't know how to stop.

Not too mention I'm scared of what Becky or others might think." She sighed

and got up from her kneeling position and left her world of fantasy into

her Gothic one, putting on her black top and matching jeans going to meet

Alexander at the mansion.

**A/N**- Haha I love me some stalkers, mwuahaha! Might come out with an alternate ending or 2... Review, if you please, and tell me if you saw something like that coming.


	3. Alt Ending 2 Ugh?

**Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry I took so long, I had it written out before, but I couldn't save it (dumb

computer broke)and this I tried re-writting it one time before but it didn't come out good but this one has

so yay.

**Reviews**!

tridecalogisms- Yep. Just ask my exes. Lol jk! Sorta (whistles while glancing around) Yeah I though so

too so I'm glad you agree. Wishing you like this one

Lilly Tagloft - I like your icon! Okay I try look over everything now before posting. I do that to people

too believe it or not (just spelling). I made it different because some stories I write out differently than

other depending on what it's like but this format is similar to the first I think. We all do and I understand

it's hard on the eyes for some people, I didn't feel the need to over do the bolds and such here. (I

highlight all my forum postings I made recently and people complained about that (I was like whatever

and highlighted some more haha.)) She did act different because she wants people to think she hates him,

but when she's alone she let out her true feelings. I just wanted it clear how freaky she was I guess lol.

Trevor just wanted someone to blame for it.

Talking-Rock - You should! No, just kidding! Thank you the eyeballs popping was totally my goal! I

don't like Raven and Alexander. They are too much alike. So there's no excitement really, you'll get some

Alexander in this chapter but this one isn't really for his fan girls to read! I might make another ending

where they get together just for something different though idk. Thanks for reviewing and everything, you

forgiven, I understand. 8-)

Mrs. Alexander Sterling - Are you Raven Alexander's wife? I hope you like this one too... here it goes...

I hurried home to change for my date speedily.

I picked out a more romantic outfit for tonight. Black skirt, black eyeliner, black purse, black shoes and _red _

lipstick and _red _halter. Black stockings covered up my legs alittle from the midnight chill.

My phone vibrated as I was putting on my last touches.

"Alexander?"

"Are you getting ready? I'll be there soon."

"Yes. I'm so excited to see you after my day." I heard the phone beeping and realized he must have hung

up already. I shrugged my shoulders and yelled to my parents not to wait up, it was a Friday after all.

But they insisted on speaking with Alexander and giving him some guidelines when he knocked on the

door. My whole body turned red from blushing. Could anyone have a more embarrassing family? Not

to mention nerd boy ran through the room with his light saber and Luke Skywalker costume on.

_Really? _And mom made me wear some hideous baggy sweater over my outfit.

I tossed it in the backseat of Alexander's car as soon as we stepped in.

"Raven don't you think you should do what your mother says and keep the sweater on?" Alexander says.

And I look at him incredulously. I mean, I get he's polite and well mannered to my parents. But what kind

of boyfriend reminds you to put on your sweater? Why would he want that to cover up my cute outfit?

"I just don't want you to catch a cold or anything." He says and I smile at his protectiveness as I put it on.

"How would you like to go somewhere special tonight?" Alexander asks me.

I smile, "That would be nice. Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about _Paulo's_?" He asks and my eyebrows arch up.

_Paulo's _was a nice Italian restaurant, just outside Dulsville. But despite the name, Trever's dad owns it.

But what are the chances he'd be there tonight. He should be home watching the baby. He **better **be

home watching little Trevor! Wait, it's Alexander junior, why did I say that?

"Umm, Raven?" Alexander says waving a palm in my face.

"Ugh, that will be fine." I say smiling.

The restaurant had a valet and everything. Who Alexander tipped well to. He is just so perfect. Not

rude or anything. Nothing like-

"Trevor!" I said startled putting my hand over my mouth. There he was his back at me with his mom

and dad ahead of us.

I tried hiding my face with a menu.

Didn't work. He saw me and walked over to me and Alexander.

"Isn't that the boy from the winter ball?"

"Yes," I say my voice cracking I _so_ did not want to see him.

"Well he better be coming over here with an apology."

"Hello Raven. Alexander." I look up to see Trevor greeting us. "I'm glad to see you here. I know I owe

you guys an apology. And here it is, I'm so sorry for my behavior from before. I hope you can accept it."

"You'll have to do a lot better then that Trevor." I start to say but Alexander interrupts me.

"Raven an I appreciate you apology, we accept it." I sat there my jaw open.

"Where's the baby Trevor?" I ask wanting a reason to be mad at him.

"Mom got her, she loves it. She loves dolls. I swear I think she thinks it's her grandchild." And I look ahead

at Trevor's mom cooing her over the baby carriage. Alittle weird. But sweet. I smile.

"What baby?" A confused Alexander asks.

"Me and Trevor are taking care of this fake baby for a school assighment."

"I wish I was in school with you... and Raven too!" I look at him funnily.

"Ok..?" Says an unsure Trevor. He then heads out and talks to the manager getting us a good table with a

view. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go to the bathroom." I shrug and head to the table the good looking

young waiter and Alexander closely walking together ahead whispering alittle.

Before he can even sit. Alexander tells me he's got to leave too to go to the restroom.

"Awesome date this is." I say solemnly sniffing the red flower at the table.

"Hey Raven!" Trevor yells to me sitting down.

"What is it cretin? And I hope you realize just because Alexander is a goo person to forgive you. Doesn't

mean I am."

"No that's not it Raven... even though I'm disappointed." He says looking down but then looks back up

at me.

"I just wanted to say if I were you. I'd start to reconsider my relationship with Alex." He says with a

completely straight face.

I laugh out loud, "Really? What is it this time? He's a vampire? What?" I ask laughing his eyes narrow.

But he continues, "Umm, I think he's little..."

"What?" I ask suddenly curious because his straight face and looking uncomfortable saying it.

"Queer."

"_What? Did I just hear you right? Did you just say,?_" I lower my voice alittle, "queer?"

He nods his head alittle looking embarrassed, he should be! "I can't believe you'd make up such a hurtful

thing! A new time low for you Trevor!"

He stutters, "I'm not making it up! I was already in the bathroom when he came there. He didn't even

have to go! Just watched me..." His face is beat red and he struggled to continue, "I saw him looking and

just ran out then."

"Ewl! I can't believe you Trevor! You are such a low life!"

We both saw Alexander com up, a handsome waiter from before behind him, with belts unbuckled, hair astrew,

buttons undone and a glazed over looks.

"Hey," Alexander says casually to a freaked out Trevor and me.

**A/N: **Hahahahaha! Yeah I might have made Alexander alittle fruity. Or Trevor could have been lying?

Anyway this is in good fun. I'm not hating on gay people so don't be offended. I might have offended the

stalkers already with the last one. My next one I have in mind is going to be smexy, so keep a look out.


	4. Alt Ending 3 An Affair to Remember

**Note from the Author**: Yay another chapter! Woop Woop! Got alot more planned to ;-).

**_Reviews!_**

Lilly Tagloft - I know _creepy_, poor Trevy 8( . Makes me hapy I'm a girl. Stalls! Egh, I guess but Raven is kind of clueless when it comes to Alex in the books, so idk. She was saying "Ewl" more so to Trevor for sayingsuch a thing. Where did you go? I just came back home from too.

Unrequited-booklover793- Haha my thoughts exactly. Hope this one is a good read. Yay! RavenxTrevor! Woo Woo!

tridecalogisms- Tank you, tank you. It was pretty good if I do say so myself *wipes collar* Hopes you like this oe. Everyone is gonna treat it like it's real. lol

Saint of the Sinners - What do you think thy were doing? *glances around innocently*

I will warn you, gets smexy in this one unlike the others.

"God Trev, more obsessive than I thought, wow." I said bluntly holding the old toy in my hand with a

little smirk written across my features.

Trevor didn't seem embarrassed he didn't do anything for awhile his eyes were fixated on me every detail

from my hair, to my face, to my clothes, to the doll I held in my hand following my every curve.

"Yeah, well I don't have to pretend now that I'm not obsessed. Do I?" He asked using his _sexy_ voice.

He knew that got him whatever he wanted_. I _wasn't even immune to it's charm.

When he snaked forward I didn't flinch or back away from his advances. I stood frozen, he smilied

before grabbing me by the waist and kissing me roughly. Soon we were grinding, tasting doing the

things this whole "relationship" was based off of.

Yeah, we used each-other. But at-least deep down I know now for certain he has some kind of feelings

for me. Obsessive. And probably unhealthy feelings. But feelings none the less, and that was saying a lot

for Trevor.

But even if I had enough. Enough of cheating and sneaking around in closets, bathrooms and back alleys.

Even **if **I wanted to stop this thing with Trevor. Wanted to be true to Alexander. I knew he wouldn't let

me, not now. With his hands in my hair and feeling my lips press against his. He was too urgent and

persistent of his needs.

I felt our tongues dance together. His fingers intertwined mine. Every other inch of my body tingled as

his body pressed against mine. Trevor backed us into the corner of his bedroom. Pressing me into the

hard wall of his bedroom while not breaking our kiss. I placed both legs around his hips my hand high

on the wall him pressing my wrist against the wallpaper. I clenched his shirt between my fingers trying to

tug it off quickly and get to his skin. His hand cupped the swell of my breast and my back arched and

my head flew back. Trevor shifted his hips to rest against my thigh, "Feel how much I want you babe?"

He asked huskily into my ear.

"I'm not your baby." I said trying to hold back a moan as he curved his hips forward to rest against my

center he groaned our centers touched. He grabbed me under my skirt and we began to rock slowly

gradually building up speed. And it's safe to say I never felt so much want in my life than in that moment.

His warm wet kisses and tongue tracing patterns across my skin. It was so thrilling. So forbidden. And

he was kissing my neck like it was precious fit to be worshiped and whispering sweet words into my ear.

It was intoxicating. I moaned and scratched his taunt tan back with my black fingernails feeling all the

ripples and muscles underneath his hot skin.

"Raven." He called out to me "You are my baby." I felt his hot breath against my skin as he placed kisses

down my chest. I grabbed his head running my fingers through his hair.

From the other side of the room I heard the door being opened, and turned my head around, long and

behold Trevor's mom stood there, shocked.

Just great.

I felt my cheeks grow rosy and I shut my eyes trying to hide myself from the embarrassing situation. But

Trevor was nochalant. He let me slide down the wall slowly. But held my hand tightly into his own while

one arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"What is it mom?" He asked like she had no right to go anywhere near his room. I bet she lets all kind of

random chicks in his room, I thought scowling.

"Umm." She said confusedly at the image of us together. "I just brought you guys some tang and cookies."

"Thank you Ms. Mitchel." I said trying to escape out of Trevor's death grip on my hip.

"Thanks mom." He said totally unabashed kissing me on the cheek in front of her.

"Dinner is in an hour please start to get ready." Trevor mom said placing down the snacks and and

leaving.

After she was gone he finally let my hand go.

"Great! What was that about? Your mom knows now? It's supposed to be a secret? What if

Alexander fnds out! Oh my God!" I said worriedly though my loud rant.

"Raven, I love you. You love me. I don't want it to be secret any more." He said with a completely

straight face. I was angry and kindof shocked shocked. Why would he want people to know he was

seeing the weird goth girl?

"I can't do that Trevor. You know I love Alexander, he's my soulmate. And yeah you're a good kisser

an everything but you're not my soulmate." I said bluntly to his crest fallen face grabbing the baby.

"But I love you more!" His voice was laced with desperation and I almost felt sorry for him. He was the

illogically in love with me while I just used him for some sexual gratification. "I can give you what he

never can! I can give you a family, money, whatever you want!" He reasoned chasing after me.

But I was already gone.

**A/N**: Umm, I know its a little different then the other ones, but them having an affair all along is still as shocking as the others I think. The next one I got planned is Becky & Matt's p.o.v. so that should be

fun. I was just thinking there's going to be nothing of ideas for other stories after I'm done with this but oh wells. Anyway review! I really do hope you like this one as much as the other ones! Kisses*

**P.S.**Check out my hompepage I made it specially for this story and tell me if you like it please!

Also I made a forum for Vampire Kisses and I'd really like if somebody joined in becaue now it's only two people including myself :((


	5. Matty & Becks!

Just onto the Reviews for now!

Lillia Amber Granges - Um I'm glad someone likes my grammatical errors?

Lilly Tagloft- That's kool, never been, never play. Haha. I miss Buffy 8(. I thought I was going to die on da 6 hour trip haha. Thanks yeah, I'll tell ya something, it kinda happened to me but just playing around but his dad saw us then he just closed the door. Nothing happened! Ha ha ha! His parent liked me too. I got some good chapters planned.

Saint of the Sinners - I think you're thinking wrong when you think I know what they were doing =D

tridecalogisms-Well Trevor always has some girls falling over him in the book, and rich kids parents let them get away with a lot so

Becky an Matt were finally alone spending some quality time, away from Trevor and Raven!

"Raven might be my best friend but, it's good to get away from her alittle." The farm girl sighed relaxing in Matt's Polo clad arms.

"I know, try being Trevor's go-to-guy everyday." Matt said and they both sighed at the same time from their unfortunate positions as sidekicks.

"Well at least we finally get some quality time together." They snuggled happily in Becky's truck's body. There were quilts on the bottom and pillows as they looked up at the stars in their special place in a hill in Dullsvillle. It was all really romantic and-

"_Don't tell my heart, My achey breaky heart_-" Becky's eyes went wide asshe hurried to retrieve her cell phone.

Matt's hardy laugh broke through the ringtone, "Baby, I knew you were country but Achy Breaky Heart? _Really_?"

"It's a classic!" Becky defended grumpily, Matt laughed more as Becky finally answered her phone.

"Raven?"

Raven voice yelled loudly over the speakers and Becky quickly moved her ear over, "Raven please calm down!... He did what? Well I think... Raven calm down! I can't make you out! Yes that was a mean thing to do but I'm trying to have a date with Matt... Yeah Rav he's a soccer snob,, but I got to go-" Matt growled taking the phone and hanging up.

"Hey!" Becky yelled.

"I'm sorry you know I like Raven. But we're trying to have a date that means no Raven and no-"

"_Baby! Baby! Baby! Ooh! _

_Like, Baby, Baby! Noo! _

_Baby! Baby! Baby Ooh!_"

Becky giggled "Really Matt? You have Beiber fever?" Becky giggled loudly as Matt pulled out his cell.

"It was catchy!" He said defensively before talking into it, "Hey man... Raven did what?..." Mattt laughed alittle "... No Trev I agree, so not funny." He told his friend trying to stifle a laugh, "Yeah I guess she acts a little weird sometimes." Becky hit him in the side, "Hey man I gotta go, Becky and me are on a date... Hey man shut up she is not a hillbilly! Well, maybe a little but she still-"

"Hey why'd you do that?" Mat said to his girlfriend fter she grabbed his phone forceably from him and hung it up.

"Remember what you said? 'We're trying to have a date that means no Raven and no Trevor.'"

"Well I couldn't complete that sentence so I didn't say no Trevor."

"Besides aren't you alittle tired of hearing Trevor always talk about Raven?"

"He doesn't talk about her all the time! Well maybe half the time. But isn't Raven always complaining about Trevor? That isn't that annoying? Or she isn't always saying something about vampires. Vampire this and vampire that, I no that has got be a little annoying too."

"Yeah," Becky admitted her head down bashfully.

Matt leaned back his hands beneath his head, "To be honest, Trevor can be annoying, ''Did you see what Raven was wearing, freak!', 'Guess what I'm going to do to bug Raven today!' and 'Did you see that freak Alexander Raven is going with? How can she like him, it's just gross!' "

"Well Alexander is Raven's type and is actually nice to her unlike Trevor." Becky said back to him her back resting on the country quilted pillows.

Matt looked over at her in increduosly, "Haven't you ever heard a guy picks on a girl when he likes her?"

Becky put a hand over her mouth,"Trevor likes Raven!"

Matt laughed, "Duh, can't you tell!" He said with a light laugh, "... But don't tell Trevor I told you!" He said quickly raising up.

Becky smirked, "I guess I should've known he's always playing games with her and flirting with her. Why woud he do that if he didn't like her."

"Hey Raven always plays games back at him too. And she does complain about him a lot too right?"

Becky nodded, "So?"

"Maybe we should try to hook then up. It'll be good for both of them, and we could have more time together... alone" He said the last part kissing her neck.

Becky giggled in his embrace. "What kind of plan?" Matt started to whisper in her ear. "Ooh! Oh, that's good!"

**Author's Note:** Just like a filler chapter, cuz no one shows Becky and Matt any love and I thought it be good to see how they felt.

Next chapter I got figured out and I really like it :-) Should be soon.

O0oh and someone please join my friggen forum or something! 


	6. Alt Ending 6 Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:** Told ya this chapter would be soon didn't I?

, You're welcome. Haha.

Onto the **Reviews**!

Saint of the Sinners- Too bad :( lol

K-Popgirl - Spank ya! And new chapter right here, your welcome 8D

tridecalogisms - I agree they are adorable. Matt's plan should b coming up in a chapter on two.

_"Baby! I'm home, come give your man a kiss." She heard me and walked alittle towards the kitchen door with a smile on her face and a precious toddler on her hip. She kissed me sweetly on the cheek and grabbed my shoulder with her unoccupied arm I held her close by the waist. _

_"Look Rose, its daddy!" Raven said we didn't need another Raven so we gave her my grandmother's name. _

_"I got my two best girls here, where is my boy?" I asked then a toddler a little it older then my Rosey ran through the room. Boxers on his head and a toy sword attached to the hand howling "__Daaaaddyyyyy__!" before landing on me and clutching my calf._

_Though they were twins they looked and acted nothing alike. Rose had her mother's dark hair and ocean blue eyes. But acted more like me, quietly eating her cookie her mother gave her. While Trevor baby looked like me with his sparkling green eyes and blond hair but he was now currently trying to crawl up mommy's legs to get to Rose's cookie. A mini Raven._

_"What monster girl?" I said lovingly, "You're trying to burn down the house I just had built for us?" I said motioning to the oven. All but 1 cookie came out unscathed. _

_She was good with the kids, but cooking, forget about it. I didn't care though. _

_My mother always told me and my dad after he complained about her dusting something or something like that, "Any women fitted to a man's my wife is too good to be his servant." And I agreed I had maids for cooking and cleaning up around the house. I made a lot of money because of my professional soccer career and my parent's real estate agency. Which is how I managed to afford such a great house. _

_"You know what? Fine, next time out, you cook when the maid isn't here soccer snob." Raven then surprised me by turning around and stuffing a burnt cookie in my mouth that I spat out as quick. I wiped my mouth and immediately took the batch tossing it all in the trash can._

_Little Trevor groaned and stomped his foot. "Where's my cookie?" He demanded pouting. Did he not smell or see the smoke_

_rising out the oven?_

_"I'll buy you some alright." I offered bending and taking the superman boxers off his head and tossing it somewhere._

_"Chocolate chip?" He asked with big puppy eyes._

_"Sure." I said nodding and he ran skipping away to play in the living room with many more of his toys he had scattered there. _

_"You spoil them."_

_"That's what I'm for, to spoil my princess and prince!" I defended taking princess Rose in my arms. She had the most adorable red bow in her hair and black dress with red bows. I'm sure Raven got her it. I sat her in her play-pin in the same room as Trevor baby. Watching her crawl and giggle happily around as she held one of her little toys in her small hands in her play-pin._

_"And my queen." I continued staring at Raven's form as she played with action figures with little Trevor. _

_She raised up when she saw me staring, "What is it cretin?" Raven asked putting her hand on her hip but she was smiling. We teased going back an forth with sly lines. People thought we hated eachother. But really it was our friendly way of keeping the other on their toes._

_I smirked and motioned her to sit on my lap. She walked over to me wearing black capris and matching sleeveless black vest. My Raven had on black heels and Prada sunglasses on the top of her dark hair. (__**A/N**__: I have __no__idea what older goth parents dress like? Seriously you never see gothic parents. So I matured her look and made it more expensive because Trevor's family is like that but still not soccer mommy-ish.)_

_"You are just so hot to look at," I said our faces close my nose touching hers she was giggling, "The perfect MILF." Raven's face turned sour she hated that term, she pushed my shoulder back with gusto and walked away._

_"Still a Neanderthal." Raven grunted her back facing me. I caught up to her holding her back againt my stomache kissing the sweet spot on her neck._

_"But you love me for it." I felt her body relax in my hold as she inhaled, even though she said she hated Hollister I knew she loved the smell of my Jake cologne. Which is why I had three bottles of it currently. (I even got her a black shirt that said Hollister in white. Seriously what's the difference between spending 60 dollars on a pair on pants in Hot Topic to be all different but spending just the same amount at A&F makes you a conformist. And it smells better8))_

_"It's kind of enduring." I hear her admit. "In a... weird unsettling way..." _

_"Well come woman!" I said playfully dragging her lightly by the hair on her head she giggled, "Trevor!" Raven yelled pulling trying to make me let go of her hair. Haha no way she called me a Nethanderal, so I might as well act like one. Besides it was so silky and smooth like black satin. I fingered the ends while again sitting her weight in my lap._

_"I missed you so much today baby." I said pouting._

_I felt her twist round in lap, "Awwl, poe baby!" She made out in baby talk usually reserved for the kids. I loved it though she looked so cute when she did it. I played right back._

_"I was so woney and I cwied and cwied." I stuck out my bottom lip. She was clearly smitten._

_"We are going to have to fix that now huh?" I nodded sadly and Raven giggled tracing her long black tipped fingernails along my neck gently. Her diamond on her wedding band reflecting the light. For what I paid it better. And she better wear it everyday too._

_"Your baby needs a kiss." I said. She smiled and leaned in-_

"Damn!" I shouted in frustration from waking up in a too large bed alone again.

I quickly put my hand over my mouth, one, two, three. Okay good.

"_**Wahhhh**_!" Little Trevor wailed loudly.

In a vane attempt to hide from the piercing sounds I put the pillow over my head, to no avail.

"Shit." I mumbled giving up and stumbling in the darkness to find the crib.

"Hell!" I cursed as pain shot up my leg from walking in to something. I left it and saw it was Freddy.

I thought of monster girl again, like always. She stormed out the room after she saw it and the year book.

She knew how much a freak I am over her now. But she is too, so why couldn't we work out then?

It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have dreams about Raven. But I did. And I made myself remember each.

One involved a scenic park where we walked around holding hands and feeding ducks whispering about how much we loved each-other.

The other had me and her at a carnival, I won her a big Frankenstein stuffed doll and we got in the Ferris wheel. But it broke and

she was so scared but I held her all night under the stars.

And yes I know it's cheesy!

Another involved me beating the shit out that creep Alexander, and her picking **me** after.

This one got to me though. Our future could be so bright. I could give her so much more than he ever could. A family. Vampires couldn't give birth right?

Popularity. Because the only reason Jenny was popular was because she was dating me, I could do the same for her.

I had money. I could buy her whatever she wanted.

But what she wanted was him. In frustration I throw the old toy in the corner. Though I'd know I check on it later and place it somewhere safe.

I reached over the baby blue crib my mother and I picked out. Picking up the robotic doll and tried to make it stop crying.

The baby wouldn't stop.

I groaned loudly until a thought hit me.

Don't babies sometimes love their mommies more?

I reached over turning on the light grabbing the phone dialing numbers I came to memorize.

A loud irritating ring sounded off waking me up.

"Ugh!" I yelled who really would be calling me at,... 2 o'clock in the morning! My Hello Batty clock read.

"What?" I said bitterly and groggily into the phone.

"Hey Raven! I need your help with lil' Trevor."

"Really Trevor?" I asked sarcastically, "It's two in the morning, what could you want from me?"

I could almost see him grinning because he knew he was bothering me, "The baby won't stop crying. I think little Trevy misses his mommy." I felt myself smile in spite of myself, "I know you've stuck out before. Come over Raven you know your grade depends on this project. If he cries all night your probably fail and I know you don't want to see Ms. Anderson next year."

I shuddered at the thought, her beady eyes starring me down all year next year..., "OK, I'm coming." I said reluctantly.

"Great." He said happily, the phone clicking off.

A sighed it was going to be a _loooong _night.

_**A/N: (**__Had to put that out there I'm tired of reading on everyone's profile "92 percent of the teen population would be dead if Abercrombie and Fitch said it wasn't cool to breathe. Repost this if you are one of the 8 percent who would be laughing your ass off." You're not being an original and or funny by copying and pasting mindless crap that everyone already has. And if you don't shop there you must shop at some "unique" and or "different" stores like Spences or Hot Topic that every suburban mall has. Wow, how rebellious. Sorry just had to vent a little. If you are offended by me saying that somehow leave me a review, I need more reviews 8D Oh btwn I actually love both Hot Topic (they sell tutus, Hello Kitty and Twilight stuff 8D) and Hollister. I just don't classify myself by stores I go to or by where other people go.)_

_Ooo and if you're wondering my family says doesn't say thing lie tony jr really, we say tong baby because he's the bab get it. So that's why that's in there. This chappy had more my personal touches in it3_

_Review, Next Chappy Is Gunna Be A Showdown ;-)_


	7. Alt Ending 7 Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

**Author's Note**: "…So guys been awhile, huh?" *nervous laughter* "How's life been treatin' ya?" "How's your moddah doing?" "That's good. So about the delay in this chappy, well what had happened was-" *ducks for cover behind the computer screen as neglected readers throw rotten vegetables at me* "No, not the hair! Okay, Okay! I think it's, **Review time**!"

Saint of the Sinners- ;-D

Lilly Tagloft- Yay! That sucks, how did you get back on? Thank you. Yep I hoping it was Gothic enough. I knew they were adowable huh? Yes jocks get a bad rep but the ones I knew are nice but a lot of people seem to prefer emo looking guys lately. Pssht. Kinda late, sowry 8(

tridecalogisms- Spank ya. This is the chapter when she comes over, Eeee!

**A/N**: *Picks a piece of cabbage out of my hair and crosses arms over.* "Well guys maybe I would have updated sooner if I got any more reviews then three." *Huffs*

I figured since Raven was coming over I might as well head out to open the door for her while I was on the way I grabbed a flashlight. Knowing her she would be in all black and ninjafied making her hard to see at night.

"Hey Raven! About time you got here!" I called out after a waiting like an half-an-hour out in the cold.

"Whatever, Trevor." Raven said scowling. I went over to her closing the distance between us so I could see her rarely seen make-up less face. She really looked kind of... sweet without all that black spray paint on.

She made that cute little frowny face at me she does sometimes that she isn't aware of, "Let's just go inside and get this over with." _Mmm_, I also noticed little black spaghetti top she had on showed quite a lot of cleavage she must be not aware of. And like any self-respecting dude would do, I took full advantage of the opportunity, staring at it until she caught me. Rave smacked me on my am, but it didn't hurt that much at all. I just gave her a flirty wink and then she huffed an started walking away. I knew she hated losing, but I loved winning just as much.

"Whatever you say sexy monster girl." I ran up and continued our conversation from earlier showing I had paid somewhat attention to her. I walked backwards in front of her giving her my trademark "sexy smirk" it is a magnet for all the fine females out here. But Raven just rolled her eyes and I smiled some more. Hey, all guys love a challenge. When we got to the door I extended my arms to open it for us Raven scowled but headed to it anyway.

The night would have been _perfect. _

_If _weird Goth boy hadn't shown up.

"Raven! Raven!" We looked behind us the figure was all dark a few feet away from us on the street. I pointed my flashlight at it and it ducked and sheilded it's eyes away from the light but I could just make who it was.

Long and behold the voice belonged to that freak Alexander. Wow. Stalker much? Or does he only come out at night because any direct sunlight might kill him.

I scowled and I saw Raven squint beside me, "Alexander?"

"Raven? Hey listen about our date-" He said walking up to us I groaned can't the guy take a hike somewhere?

"No Alexander there's nothing to talk about."

Do I sense… tension? Trouble in freak show paradise? Well this might be a good opportunity for me I smirked, "Hey pal. Real sorry to interrupt; But Raven and I got to go inside. Like now. But hey, feel free to go away. Maybe walk around the cemetery. I heard the tombstones are really nice to look at this time of night."

Seriously, why was this dude at my house?

Then I just ignored him turning my back on him and putting my hand loosely around Raven to lead her to my house. It wasn't that big of a deal, honestly. But this guy Alexander must be on something because he yelled "Hey! Don't touch her!" Seriously, what wrong with this guy? I've known her longer than him but he's acting like her dad or something.

"Hey!" Alexander yelled back at me again. I paid no attention to that loser. And shock beyond shock, the freaked pushed me to the ground. ME! Trevor Mitchell!

"Alexander?" I heard Raven yell at him. I smiled; Raven was really taking my side, for once? Hey, maybe she doesn't have that much of a bad taste in guys after all?

I got up quickly and stand next to an embarrassed and angry looking Raven. I brushed myself off looking for his pasty, sickly-looking white face, "You just made one big mistake creep." But really I was more in shock than anything. Alexander was like a stick, all bones. How on earth could Alexander tackle ME successfully? I may be a jock but I know I have way more muscle mass then him. It should have been way harder for him to pull me down.

"Lucky shot. You shoved me when I wasn't looking you're a little punk you know that?" And I would be bashing his face in if Raven wasn't there in the middle of us. And I wasn't the one looking innocent to her right now.

He was glaring at me with creepy eyes and I am trying my best to stare him down. But there was something... off about him. All his family living on Benson Hill gave me a weird vibe I just couldn't put my finger on. And he was acting really strange too...

I felt like laughing in his face as I realized it, I was taking Raven. That's what he thought, and that's why he's so acting like such a crazy stalker?...

Well who could blame me if I wanted to? She was _my _monster girl long before he showed his ugly face.

And it still might have been a good night.

_If _he hadn't hit me.

Again, I might add.

This was just getting ridiculous. Why was he trying to act like such a tough guy? I pulled Raven away so I could beat up this little punk. My jaw wet slack when I saw glowing red eyes in the dark and long sharp teeth like fangs.

Pasty skin.

Red eyes.

Strong.

Fangs.

Year hearing Raven obsess over vampires paid off and I realized what he was.

... It was actually kind of funny in an ironic sort of way, Raven just_ had _to find out of_ all _the people living in Dullsvile, the vampire.

I was more scared then I ever been, "You-you're a vampire."

"Alexander!" Raven called out, "Let's just go!"

I guess I should have been relieved and happy. Weird monster girl and boy were leaving my home. But damnit she was **my** monster girl and she was supposed to hang out with **me** tonight! Not _this _unnatural freak.

"Hey! Raven doesn't have to go anywhere. I invited her and we are supposed to be taking care of our baby now. But you can get the Hell off my property before I get Buffy on your ass." Zing! I'll be damned if he humiliates me.

He hisses at me and I flip him the bird. Like a **normal** person would. He gets in my face with his black hair hanging over his creepy red eyes like a mop and we are both grunting at each other I smile as I notice I'm taller.

"Alexander! Trevor don't! What are you guys crazy?"

Alex surprised me when he actually knew how to give me a punch it hit me in the gut, this time it was harder he didn't try to hide any more of his vampire strength. I chocked and coughed on the ground.

He's smiling victoriously and before he could go anywhere I go for a low blow kicking him in the balls. Surprised he has any to begin with. Dick wad.

I smile and get up grinning.

"Trevor! That was a low blow! You could have really hurt him!" Blah Blah, Blah. Hey, I don't claim to being the nicest guy in the world, and he started it.

"Well your little Goth boy started it! And why weren't you making such a big deal of it when he hit me?"

Me and Raven we're fighting, going back and forth like usual us and I kind of forgot Alexander was there.

"Ow!" My ear! Like really? Why don't you just bite me! Ugh, forget I said that!" Now he's grinning at me with those freaky fangs around Raven like he won. And I clench my jaw and I feel my face turn red with anger. I walk over quickly and poke him in the eye with two fingers.

Hey, it is an effective move because his eyes changed colors so they were somewhat normal looking and Raven ran over to him on the ground like he's some innocent baby and not a bloodsucking creep.

I grab my flashlight that landed on the ground earlier, "Die, Dracula! Die!" I yell and point it at him, nothing. Well that sucks. I guess it ionly works if its real light.

"That's it!" Raven announces, "You all are done fighting over me! Alexander come on, I'll take you home."

"B-Bt you can't go! The baby, I need-"

"I'm sure it's asleep by now Trevor." She's glaring at me and holding onto Alexander like he's fatally wounded.

I just can't win with her!

Before they're completely out of sight Alexander turns his head around and winks at me!

**A/N:** Sooo, how did you like it? Awesome fight scene right? Ha-ha-ha. Anyway, the next chapter I think you guys are going to love I've already started working on it and it's nice and long and Trevor finally wins a little!


	8. The End To End All Ends!

**Author's Note**: Hey.

Reviews!

doarfthXx - Thanks. Since I made him ;-). I think you'll like this chapter for RxT -)

tridecalogisms - THANKS! Here it is!

_Trevor's POV:_

It wasn't fair!

I'm the one that knew her longer!

I'm the one that liked her first!

I'm the one that first paid attention to her

But _**nooo**_, after she saw all my stuff she ran away like I was a serial killer or something!

To her creepy lil' boyfriends arms.

I kicked a foot stool over and clasped my hands on the top of my head, trying hard to think.

I couldn't really blame her, could I? I was always teasing her, humiliating her. But hasn't she ever heard a guy does that when he likes you?

Hell, even all my girlfriends were in a futile attempt to make her jealous. And help me forget about her.

But that didn't work and now she was with that freak, on a date.

Screw that, I'm a Mitchell.

I was going to prove I was better for her than douchey Alexander.

I heard little Trevor start cry, "Don't worry daddy and mommy are going to be together soon." I promised.

_Raven's POV:_

A loud honk woke me up from peaceful dreaming.

The surprising loud sound frightened me and I fell out my bed with a loud, "Oomph!"

C'mon Becky! What's with the horn! It is a Monday!

I stumbled on the floor to look out my window and there long and behold was Trevor's fancy car and him leaning on it oh so coolly.

He's truly out of his mind. But last night could've told me that. Who marks up yearbook and keeps old toys from someone they hate?

I rushed down preparing to tell him off and go away.

But then when I opened the door Trevor was already leaning unabashedly against the door frame in his bright red polo collared shirt and well fitting jeans and perfect white sneakers, his hair perfectly messy in a way I'm sure took forever to style and a shit eating grin covered his face. He looked amazing and I was in my oversized night shirt, no shoes and no makeup answering the door. Who would you think was the crazy one here?

Ugh, it always seemed no matter what I was the one going to look crazy around Trevor!

Smirking he said, "Hey monster chick! How are the mommy and little Trevor doing?"

"Umm, fine. Trevor where's Becky?" I asked confusedly looking around for her pickup.

"Oh, she wanted to take Matt to school. I told her I could pick you up for school today, okay?"

"No, I am not going with you anywhere, ever." I said crossing my arms together and scowling getting ready to close the door right in his soccer snob face-

Then my mom had to show up, "Come on Raven! Trevor is being nice, go with him. And please put on some clothes."

I stomped my feet, "Fah-ine!" I yelled, defeated.

I took an ex-crew-she-ating _looong_ time getting ready and smirked at Trevor's annoyed face before getting in the vehicle, or gas guzzler, whatever you prefer.

Trevor took the baby into the back seat of the expensive SUV hooking it in the seat carefully.

"You bought a baby seat for it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, obviously not caring if he was getting a little carried away with it. His mom has too. I guess they wanted to continue the family business and this was good practice.

A little while later after some attempts at awkward conversation, Trevor turned into the school parking lot, parked in his reserved space and cut the engine off.

He sighed afterwards I just turned to leave but he grabbed my hand, "Chill Raven. I just wanna talk." He said after looking at my angry face. Then he was studying the floor again. I wondered what he could possibly want to talk about.

Trevor stared in blank space for awhile before facing me and looking almost pleadingly in my eyes. It was so weird to see Trevor like this.

"Look, we only got a little bit of time for the project to do this right and act like real parents to baby Trevor will you do that with me? Act like a real parent with me?"

"You're joking right? Why would you want to act like a real parent with me? I'm monster girl." I said sarcasms and bitterness dripping through my words.

Trevor chuckled, "Yeah I bought a baby crib, car seat, and all that because I'm joking. Come on Raven I'm being real for once please!"

"Umm." I started, I didn't really know what to do or say. Honestly I wouldn't be considering it if Alexander stood our date up and left going out with Luna for however long on vacation with his family. He left me a note, a note! His family set them up and apparently wanted them together.

A part of me. A small, highly irrational part, I'm sure, wanted to move on and give Trevor a chance. And it would only be a short time.

"Alright." I said not believing myself almost.

"Really?"

"I guess we can, _pretend_."

Trevor was from by the end of my sentence but then he smirked, "Well that's good because I already told Becky I would pick you up all week." He said with relieved light laughter.

"Hey!" I said but then Trevor just held his hand out expectantly, I stared at it in confusion and tried the old high 5. I could tell that was the wrong thing to do after he scowled at me.

Trevor sighed, "Hold my hand, Rav."

"No." He gave me a dirty look before I told him with a roll of my eyes, "I have to get out the car first at least."

"Oh," He said smiling then ran out to the side of the vehicle and opened the car door with his hand out stretched towards me. I shrugged before deciding what the heck this might happen once in my lifetime and took it.

I was kind of anxious about what people might say. I could tell Trevor was antsy too but trying to do his best to act "cool". To my surprise though people at school seemed to look at us kind of surprised then shrug and go back to what they had been doing.

"Hey Matt, Becky!" Trevor called out waving with the hand not attached to mine and we walked together over to their slightly amused faces.

"Hey so you guys a thing now?" Matt asked us suggestively.

Trevor smirked. I interjected loudly and a finger rose, "Only for this project!"

"Well, nobody is really surprised." Matt said.

"You guys were being kind of obvious." Becky said her eyes showing, the rest being hidden by a notebook shyly. I could see though they both were nodding.

"What do you mean?" We asked shocked, in unison. They laughed before saying watching us fight had been like foreplay.

I had also already told the school that Trevor was in love with me.

So I guess that's why people's heads weren't currently exploding.

A little while later I was very much, beyond,_ totally _bored hearing the boys talk sports, "Hey Trevor. Me and Becky are going to go talk a little before class."

Trevor was acting odd today. He didn't seem like he heard me and his eyes seemed far away as he smiled widely talking to Matt though it seemed he seemed unfocused on the conversation. It was like he couldn't believe this was real... I know weird right?

When I finally caught his attention he said fine. Then I said back you have to let go of my hand!

He chuckled, "Sorry babe."

"I'm not you're babe!" He was still grinning and I raised my eyebrows once more at this weird behavior before making my retreat.

In no time whatsoever Becky was talking high speed, "Raven you and Trevor are so cute! I could see it coming. But what about Alex?"

I rolled my eyes, "Becky, Trevor and I have decided to put our differences aside for the project. I must have lost my mind during that short period of time when I agreed. And about Alexander... he's spending time away with Luna last I heard." I explained carefully so I don't seem as crazy as my life was turning out to be. We walked over by the trophy case and stood there.

She hugged me sympathetically and sighed, "Well Trevor looks like the happiest guy on the planet to be with you and _robo _baby." I looked over and he was with Matt laughing because the baby just peed water fluid on Matt's shirt I smiled too, happy it wasn't me this time.

"I'll admit... he's not that bad. And he's really good with the baby but, he won't let go of my hand **all **morning." I wiped of my hand off of any soccer snob germs against my black skinnies. Then something took my hand again leading us to our first period class. I looked at Trevor's face then back pleadingly at Becky, who just shrugged an offered, a wave with an awkward smile.

I took deep breath trying my best to prepare for what a long day this was going to be.

Day 1:

My whole day passed by me in some weird blur of Trevor persistently taking me to class, hand holding (his hands kept mine in an unrelenting vice grip all day) and Trevor acting actually... less mean.

Even with the hand touching, my agreement to this crazy idea, annoyance went down as he offered to open doors and holds the baby when my arm was tired of it. It was kind of nice being with someone that went to school with me and could see me anytime at all... even though it would be completely temporary.

Finally, it was the end of the day, lunch period. Trevor and I agreed on playing rock paper scissors before for who would get... little Trevor (shudder) when we didn't share the class. I lost last time so I was holding the baby blue cradle in one hand hoping the noise wouldn't wake it. Other *parents* were sitting at their table with the same nervous and anxious expressions. I finally spotting Becky and I smiled heading over to our table directly in the back. I was looking forward to finally being able to sit alone with my friend at our lunch table in the back away from prying eyes.

Well, that would be before, "_Hey guys_!" Matt with Trevor spotted our table and plopped down next to us with their trays full of food. The lunch ladies were notorious for always handing the jocks free this and that when it came to food.

I took a fry off of Trevor tray and he just smirked back at me before scooting the gray metal chair closer and wrapping an arm around me.

"Ewl soccer snob germs." I tried my best to get away; he didn't budge a fraction of an inch. I growled.

"Trevor." Matt glanced over warningly at Trevor and surprisingly his arm moved.

"So are you going to soccer practice today?" Matt asked Becks a love sick smile written across his face that made me a Trevor do a collectively gag.

"Yeah sure." Becky said blushing.

Ugh, they make me wanna barf some-, "Raven."

"Wah?" I said not looking up reaching for another fry.

Trevor smacked my hand away, "Are you gonna go with Becky to watch soccer practice?"

"No." I said plainly why would I ever want to go to a soccer practice? _To watch Trevor? _It basically went against everything I stood for.

"Please."

"No!"

"Please!

"No way!

"Raven you said yes. And going to practice, watching me, and taking Trevor baby. That is what a real parent would do." Trevor reasoned.

"Yeah and you can hang out with me." Becky said trying to convince me.

I scowled. But I did pride myself on not breaking promises. And I had nothing else to do. Also Becky would be there for Matt. I let out a little shriek, "Fine!" I said and tried to rush away, he grabbed my arm, "Hey least you get to make fun of Jennifer and the other cheerleaders right?"

I smirked and had an idea.

"I'll be there in a few minutes! You take care of the baby!" I called while running; it is really hard to run in combat boots though...

_Trevor's POV:_

"Hey man, I can't believe your idea worked!" I said grinning. Becky went in the bathroom leaving us alone for awhile.

"Yeah, what did I tell ya bro?" My best friend, for a reason, sat back and grinned a cocky smile usually reserved for me to do. "I think what helped you was that Goth kid she was seeing bailed on her, Becky told me, don't say anything."

What a moron! To leave Raven like that! Whatever it was better for me. Teach him a lesson.

"Hey do you think Raven's coming up with something, the way she left in a rush?" I asked remembering the countless times she's pranked me.

"It's just practice. What could she be planning?" Matt asked sarcastically. I shrugged my shoulders back. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

_Raven's POV_

It was the beginning of November so I got a Gothic cheerleader costume on sale in the mall.

It was read and black pleated skirt "666" was printed on the hater top in back in red, the shirt had red on it on the edges, it came with red fishnets, and red and black pom-poms.

I put my hair in pink tails with black and red hair bands I also found there, as I final touch I put black lines over my cheeks (like a football player) and fake blood on the side of my mouth.

Jennifer and the other cheerleaders were practicing their crazy cheers and pyramids I snuck up beside them and intimidated them as foolishly as possible. And yes they were very irritated, it was hysterical!

Trevor looked over to at me and smirked his eyes traveling up my legs and waggled his eyebrows at me that is before he was so distracted he lost the ball and fell down hard on the ground.

"Ouch." I thought to myself.

Then Trevor (which looked like a lot like of it was on purpose) stepped down hard on the foot of the guy who had been making cat calls in my direction.

The soccer coach/gym teacher called a break and the cheer coach was walking over to me, clip board in hand and a firm grimace.

_Okay... I'll just go... now!_ I thought quickly. And I quickly went over to the bleachers and hid behind Becky who had been taking care of little Trevor for me.

I really wasn't planning on the November chill when I thought about this plan, now I was regretting it as chills crept all over my body causing my body to shiver and my teeth to clatter.

But thankfully I didn't have to wait that long before practice was over because I came late.

Trevor and Matt had a race up the bleachers Trevor winning and managing to run into me in the final row.

"Get off me you oaf!" I said shoving him back, "You're getting me all wet!" I said trying to get rid of any sweat he passed onto me. Can you say gross?

Trevor licked his lips suggestively, "Really?'Cause your little outfit is getting me all-"

"Hard! This water is all ice cold, hard Becks!" Matt shouted thirsty trying to force water out of the frozen water bottle.

"I want some water monster girl." Trevor told me expectantly.

"Drill a hole." I said flatly trying to sit as far away from him as humanely possible.

"Just hand it over Raven I got an extra." Becky said sweetly holding a bottle toward me.

I hesitated, "**Lil' Trevor I'm sorry your daddy is going to die from heat exhaustion and dehydration**!" Trevor fell over dramatically with his back and feet lying across the bleachers. To my surprise the baby did start crying.

"Here! Here! Take it!"

"Gee thanks, monster mommy." Trevor took a long chug and then rolled the cold bottle over his head, neck, back and chest. Both him and Matt had been playing no-shirts against shirts so they were bare chested practice must have warned them up. I gulped as I saw the tiny beads of perspiration gleamed in the setting sun on his muscular body...

Trevor rose up quickly after and held Trevor baby, it was now calm down and it grew quiet again. He gave the baby to me after and I placed it gently in the baby blue cradle. We all awled at it.

"Aren't you guys taking this _a little _bit too far?" Asked Matt the only one who wasn't cooing at it.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Trevor putting the sun visor up over our robot baby's face.

"No reason." Said Matt rolling his eyes. "Well Becky and I are gonna to get going." He said reaching for her hand.

"Yeah, well we'll follow you to the parking lot." Trevor reached his hand out and pulled me up then grabbed the baby's cradle. We began walking down the steps where we ran into no other than Jennifer and her cheerleader-cronies.

"Hey Raven! Nice costume! But slutty, Gothic cheerleader is _sooo _last season." She said flippantly, a hand attached to her skinny hips, "And Trevor I was going to break up with you anyway." She finished by flipping blond hair over her shoulder as the rest of the cheer team laughed with her.

"Jennifer think what you want to think about us. But leave Raven out of it for once." Then he firmly grabbed my hand and led me away quickly from Jennifer and company to the safe retreat of the school parking lot.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him, shocked that he actually stood up for me.

"Yeah I did." He said seriously, "After all, you're my baby's momma." He said kissing me on the forehead, I flinched away.

"Hey mom, dad, nerd boy?" I yelled opening the door with my key and stepping in, "Sorry I'm late I was watching soccer practice. There any dinner left?"

"_You_ watched _soccer practice? _And what's with the get up? Dead cheerleader? It's **not** even Halloween, Raven!"

"Goth cheerleader, correction. It was just for a little joke of mine. And yes I was there. I have proof." I said proudly.

"Hey guys, yum is that casserole? I'm like really hungry from practice. Can I join you guys?" Said Trevor peeping through the doorway and smelling the place out for food like a dog.

I could tell mom was having a hard time keeping calm, "Of course Trevor! Take a seat by Billy and Mr. Madison. And Raven, put on some real clothes."

I then heard her dial some numbers on the phone, "Hey, Allison. Yes I have! He's here! He's going to eat dinner with us! You think your son and my daughter-" I sighed hearing my mother talk to Mr. Mitchell, it was just for the project, not a big deal people.

I put on my Twilight black shirt (Yes, I happen to love _Twilight_. It has a vampire falling in love with a human! Duh.) with matching black sweatpants and fixed my hair into a big bun and put on my comfy Hello Batty socks before going back down.

I took a seat across from Trevor and grabbed a piece of casserole. I guess I must have been really hungry to actually _want _to eat it.

I took a fork full and was about to bite into it when I felt a kick and Trevor looked at me while smiling.

My mouth turned into a tight hard line as I kicked him as hard as possible in the shins.

He groaned and tried soothing his hurt leg. I smiled and tried taking a bite again. Trevor kicked me at the same instant. I was surprised my food didn't pop out and I kicked back but missed, kicking the table so it jumped off the floor and my mother screamed for us to stop.

I grunted, "He started it." And dinner continued.

Me being the rebellious teen I was, I never did consider the benefits that would come from my parents actually _liking _my boyfriend.

I never considered the happy look my mother would get when he hungrily finished all off her food. Instead of politely turning it down or eating half like Alexander.

I never thought of my dad being happy he could finally talk to someone about sports.

Or my brother having someone to talk to and play whatever video game he was in to now.

Anyway, it felt kind of good to make my family happy, for once that is.

Another plus was there were pretty much no rules with Trevor. All they said was "Don't stay up too late." With a wink! A wink!

So nerd boy, Trevor, and I were sitting together on the couch playing my brother's video-game, _Halo_.

"Ha-ha you died." I said laughing at Billy boy who just grinned, "Trevor! You got to show me that move!"

Trevor smirked, "Maybe tomorrow, it's kind of late and I got to take Raven to school on time tomorrow. She can't take anymore tardies in childhood development."

I laughed in spite of myself, "Everyone knows she's a witch with a b though."

"Not to me."

I snorted, "Of course not to you!" I said throwing my hands up while I laid on the couch.

I looked at Trevor just in time to see his eyes darken and an evil smirk appear on his face. "No Trevor." I backed away; whatever he was planning to do I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as Trevor flung me up over his shoulder. Billy boy was laughing at us and, "Trevor Mitchell you are DEAD if you don't put me done this instant!" I shouted but I couldn't help my laughter.

He chuckled and jogged over to the door before he hoisted me down safely. I grimaced at him with my arms folded. Trevor ran his fingers through his hair, "Ray-Rave- Raven!" I still stood with my arms folded. "C'mon don't be like that." I scowled deeper.

"C'mon I miss you already." He pouted and took me by surprise again when he wrapped me tightly in his arms before going, "I at least get a goodnight hug, right?"

I was about to say no but I remembered how he defended me to Jennifer and he made me forget about Alexander a little, plus he's been nice to me lately. I gave in hugged him back, he felt all warm and big and he didn't smell all that bad either... it was sort of... nice.

Day 2:

The next day it was pretty cold so I decided on black and white stripped V-neck sweater that had been hiding in the back of my closet behind all my black clothes. I decided on wearing it since it was all was fuzzy and warm. I had it almost forgotten in the back of my closet (anything not completely black usually finds itself in the back.) I wore it with black jeans and bow with a skull on it in my hair, I choose regular shoes, flats with skulls on them instead of uncomfortable boots, and I just didn't feel like today.

After Trevor honked for a good five minutes in which I spent my sweet time getting done putting heavy eyeliner. I meant him in the car I didn't have the baby since Trevor took him last night.

Trevor was wearing a long sleeve winter white sweater that fitted him perfectly the collar showed the start of his muscular chest. I stared a bit too long and I shuddered when I realized my teenage girl hormones were taking over my sensible side. He also wore faded ripped_ Abercrombie _pants that I had to admit even I sort of liked (Ugh, I like ripped clothing, but they could've been **way** darker.)

"How was your coffin? Cozy?" He joked while buckling in looking at me beside him with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Better than your race car bed, I'm sure." I retorted. He smirked back enjoying the back and forth retort we devolved over the years. It might sound like we hated each other to the untrained ears, but really it was just like our own little game. Though sometimes we both have taken it too far and hurt the other...

I know it was a gas guzzler. But Trevor's car was pretty nice to ride in. It was roomy. Didn't take forever to heat up like Becky's. And had an awesome radio.

I turned on heavy rock. To my surprise Trevor hummed along and tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel.

"You like Slipknot?" I questioned a little surprised

"Sure," he said turning the corner into Dullsville High, "Get's you all pumped up before a game."

Of course, I thought.

Trevor walked with me through the parking lot and hallway our hands intertwined. It was kind of difficult to focus with his warm, large hand around mine I've only held one hand that was elegant and cold to the touch Trevor's was just the opposite. I followed him around the school, well where he tugged me to go and I had to follow.

"Can you, _like, I don't know?_ Let go of my hand for a second?" I demanded. I tried to wiggling my hand free but just succeeded in twirling our conjoined hands around dumbly.

"This is what mommies and daddies are supposed to do Raven." Trevor said to me like he was talking to a little kid. But I noticed he actually said my name.

I groaned and struggled some more to no avail. When we reached the class and he opened the door took and took a seat next to me again in our first period class.

Surprise Surprise, the teacher was suddenly all nice to me now Trevor was with me.

For our class work we had to write up a report on the baby with the other made believe couples in our class. Who surprisingly also got attached to their baby's calling them names and dressing them up.

Least we weren't the only ones.

I sat in the middle between Trevor on the left in one seat and little Trevor in the right seat he was "asleep" (Thank vampire) in his crib.

I was writing up or report because Trevor only knew how to write in chicken scratch.

Half way through he lazily leaned his arms over my area on the rectangular, plastic chair and scooted closer to me.

"What?" I asked nervously glancing around the room trying to figure out what he wanted this time.

"You look nice today." He complemented me and to my horror, I felt my cheeks redden. "I mean blacks slimming but stripes also do the trick." I scowled hitting his arm. Then I shrank back my hand red, I blew air on the wounded area. His arm was like a rock. All muscular and hard! Someone should have a little talk with the coach to have them stop doing so many freaking push-ups!

"Just joking." Trevor assured me while laughing reaching his hand out to cup the injured hand I hit him with gently.

For some strange, bizarre and unknowable reason I felt electricity go through me with his soft touch.

I mean his hands were all warm and- Stop it now Raven!

Trevor and I we're leaving the school. I sat in the driver's seat going through a large collection of teen poppy music to find something actually listenable. When I heard his annoying ring-tone, _Birthday Sex_, ugh someone kill me now! Through the conversation I could tell it was his mom was calling and Trevor agreed to meet her at the mall.

"But I don't want to go to the mall!" I protested loudly after he hung up probably sounding like a two year old with anger issues.

But who in their right mind would want to spend more time with Nethanderal than necessary? Not me!

"Relax mommy," He said using his new, weird nick-name for me, "We can get some more clothes for little Trevor. You got our son looking so shabby."He scolded with a shake of his head.

Later, after I endured walking through the blinding sunlight of the afternoon, the _long_ way because soccer snob had to make sure nobody would scratch his ride by parking in the very back of the mall which was like a mile from the entrance! We were looking through the large department store at _Boscov's _in the baby department. Trevor found his mother and I found an adorable black onesy with a skull. I was picking it up when Mrs. Mitchell took me aside gently away to the side.

"Look Raven, I know we're different." She said her green eyes reflected back to name the same exact shade as Trevor's blue-green. "But I **never** saw Trevor so happy being around a girl before. All the other girls he brought home weren't that smart or too nice or anything. And I'm just happy you are giving him a chance now. I know you guys haven't always gotten along so well over the years. But all Trevor needed was a chance."

I was shocked. Mrs. Mitchell actually liked me? It seemed to me she would prefer someone like Jennifer. Who dressed more like her. It baffled me, "Well I-"

"Hey guys look what I saw!" Trevor excitedly held up a one-piece. It was baby blue and said, "I Love Daddy," on it. I'll even admit, it was... adorable.

Trevor's mom picked one with a soccer ball on it and when we paid the cashier looked at us like we were crazy buying clothes for a baby robot that I held in its crib.

I guess we were all getting attached to it.

But that was none of the cashier's business or anyone else that stared at us weirdly when we were walking to cafeteria to get something to eat.

Trevor paid for both of our meals.

"Trevor, how do you get money, an allowance?" I asked sarcastically grabbing napkins and silverware together.

"Yeah, and I help dad with his business, you know 'cause he want me to take over it one day." He explained walking and finding a table to sit. Since it was a weak day and a lot of people weren't there it was pretty easy to find a table. When we sat down he immediately took a big bite out of the jumbo burger he got along with a large order of fries and a large shake. Jocks, I learned had bottomless stomachs. It bordered on gross to watch him eat. I was so used to Alexander taking polite small bites and impeccable dinner etiquette.

Hmm, I thought Trevor's parents just spoiled their son with money I was a bit surprised he actually worked for some of it and he has soccer to worry about too.

Trevor's mom sat down with her salad, she smiled at us before going, "So I've heard, Trevor had supper at your house Raven. But you haven't had dinner at ours. Therefore I insist on you and you're family eating at our house tomorrow." My fork was on mid air and Trevor and his mom were both grinning at me with my mouth still agape.

"Umm, I'll ask my mom if we can make it."

"Yes absolutely we will go!" My mom shouted as soon as I got the words out squealing ecstatically.

"Umm, don't you have to at least think about it or something, mom?"

She gave me a weird look before shaking her head and dialing the phone I'm sure to call Mrs. Mitchell to confirm. I sighed. Another fabulous day with the soccer snob himself.

And Alexander hasn't bothered to call me for two days now.

I went into my room looking the door and grunted and screamed into my dark pillow. I after all didn't want to wake up the baby.

"_Oh Baby Baby Oh,_

_Like Baby Baby No_

_Oh Baby Baby Oh_,"

What? Goths aren't allowed to like Justin Bieber?

"Hello!" I said anxiously grabbing my cell, thinking it was Alexander.

Trevor chuckled into the phone, "Happy to talk to me, monster mommy?"

I sighed and decided to cut to the chase, "What do you want, soccer snob?"

"Well,_ Mrs. Impatient_, I just wanted to check to see, you know, if you guys are coming to dinner tomorrow." He tried his best to sound casual as possible but it came out just a bit too anxious which didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Yeah mom was practically doing back flips if you _must _know." Another sigh.

"That's great! I mean, alright. But I don't think the cook serves vampire food though." He chuckled at his own lame joke.

"Smooth, Trevor. Real Smooth." I said sarcasms dripping out from my voice, "And for your information, this monster girl likes pasta." (A/N: M3 2!)

"Really, I'll tell the cook."

"Ohh Trevor?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

He paused for awhile, "For what?"

"Helping me forget about Alexander a little." I explained rolling over onto my stomach on the black bedspread. Going against my instincts to never be nice or tell Trevor anything. "So... Bye." I told him after we both hadn't said anything for awhile.

"Ok, bye, wait! Hey Ray?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"If I was Alexander, I'd never let you go." Then the phone clicked dead.

Day 3:

I tried dodging Trevor by leaving early with my dad who had to report to work earlier than usual. So quickly put on a long sleeve shirt with designs on the long sleeves and the back with embellished dark jeans putting my hoodie up because it was drizzling outside and my black converses.

But when I got there Trevor was already waiting, standing waiting outside my door with tan arms crossed over his Hollister clad chest and tan kakis with tan loafers were crossed over each other. He said hello to my father who insisted I go with the soccer snob. His chiseled face held a smug expression and his amused green eyes twinkled I grumbled and crossed my arms giving in, he did look nice today and I thought ashamedly I could get used to this.

I walked out and he walked beside me then I opened the car door and got right in without argument like it routine. While Trevor took the baby from my arms and fixed it in the back of the car before settling in the driver's seat.

Third period I, thankfully, didn't have with Trevor. But after class he _literally _popped out of nowhere, appeared at my locker door right after class.

I'm thinking he's bad luck, now I couldn't even get it to budge. But it could also be having to punch in the numbers while holding Trevor baby at the same time.

"Here let me try."

"I got it." I said stubbornly. Damn! It wouldn't budge.

He bumped into me _**on purpose **_causing me to move over, and then he stood in front of the lock grabbing and turning it. To my surprise it clicked open in a few seconds.

"What do you have all my classes and locker combination memorized?" I asked sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"So?" He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. I just stood there. Shocked.

He noticed my expression and looked away shyly running his hands over his neck in an attempt to appear nonchalant and cool about it, "I mean if I wanted to prank you I'd have to know wouldn't I?" He stood there trying his best at defending himself.

"Stalker." I muttered grabbing my Hello Batty bag with the hand not holding the baby and slinging it over my shoulder them shutting the locker hard, he jogged to catch up with me.

I know it was weird but it did feel kind of good, that _I_, monster girl. Had Trevor, the most popular boy in school that every girl in my school wanted to be with at my beck and call these days. Even if Alexander left me for Luna. Trevor still was here.

And he did catch up with me then I allowed him to open the door to math class, hold my bag and sit next to me without a word.

"But it's the finals Rave! _**Finals**_! You have to go!"

"Why?" I asked flatly looking in the line at my options. Week old burrito? Or a green like substance. Hmm?

Matt had to join in with Becky, "You can't ditch us! This is a _really_ important game!"

"Why do you even want me there?" I asked again after paying for the food.

He stumbled a little while trying to catch up to me, not having to pay, "Becky of course!" I rolled my eyes knowing he meant for me to come for someone else's benefit this time than my best friend. I took a seat and speak of the devil, Trevor sat by me baby in toe, scissor cut paper. Boo yeah.

"Please?" He said with a green puppy dog eyes and a pout catching up on the conversation quickly. "Little Trevor wants to with you to watch daddy play." I looked around and everyone was at my table doing it! Even our baby looked kind of sad!

"Fine!" I shouted making everyone in the cafeteria stop and stare at me.

"What?"

My mother was let's just say, super excited about the Mitchell's dinner date.

No! It was not a date! To make her happy, I agreed for her to do my hair and makeup as long as I got to choose my clothes. She would put me in some long, tie dye, flowery, hippy dress.

Yeah, like that was going to happen. _Pssht._

So she did my hair with a hot iron, curling my long dark hair. I haven't had my hair curly in a long time and when she was done my hair was in long, tiny ringlets they weren't actually that bad. She did my make up with red blush and lipstick but I insisted on eyeliner.

I dressed somewhat fancy in a black tutu and matching black halter top with spiky, high, black heels and some black jewelry like my choker Becky gave me.

"Raven let's go!" My family screamed at me all at once. And I sighed before going and getting into the car like I was headed to the gallows.

Who we got there I headed to the door before I could ring it Trevor was there, "Hey baby doll." His eyes were flirty as he let me in and then took me by surprise when he kissed me on the cheek. Trevor handed me a boutique of dead red rose. In front of everyone.

I was highly embarrassed. But I'd be lying to say if I didn't smile and blush a little bit. They were beautiful.

My mother was behind me wearing brown dress with bronze sandals her hair curled also but up, "Awl, Trevor! They're lovely!" My mom said for me, walking over to talk with Trevor's mother who wore a white dress shirt, with a red skirt, a black tiny belt and black heels.

Trevor's dad and my dad sat in the entertainment room for a little bit watching the sports channel. Dad was wearing his thin black tie (I previously stole) and white long sleeve shirt while Trevor and his dad wore blazers with different colored collar shirts underneath.

Nerd boy rushed in, "You have a foosball game board?" He said with disbelief looking at their den where I sat my roses and we could keep an eye on the baby in its light blue cradle.

"Please Billy buckle your belt and tuck in your shirt." I said very annoyed looking away from him.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Trevor's mother called out and we all gathered into their large dining room.

"Well Raven looks so beautiful today with her hair curly." Trevor's mom complemented me as we ate our salad.

"Thank you I did it for her." My mother told her with a pleased smile.

My dad, mother and brother sat on my left of the dining table. Trevor and I sat in the center. And Trevor's parents sat on his side.

"You do look beautiful." Trevor whispered in my ear making me shiver and twirling a dark ringlet around one of his fingers.

"Trevor! Stop!" I said whispering while everyone was having polite conversation. He smiled and let go of my hair. Only to grab on my leg I tried forcing his hand from my bare thigh.

Just then the chef brought out, PASTA!

"I remembered." He told me again brushing my leg which caused some more goose bumps. When the tray was passed though he took his sweet time taking spoonfuls and putting it on his plate before finally handing it to me. I yanked from him and put a healthy amount on the china plate.

Leave it to nerd boy to screw up and ask the most embarrassing question in front of everybody.

"Are you and Raven like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

My fork dropped and my eyes bugged out, I tried to kick him, to no avail, he was too far.

"If she wants me to be." Trevor answered before taking my hand and kissing it. Our mothers went "Awl!" And our dads looked at him proudly lie they were ready to pat him on his back.

Somehow I managed to make it through that ordeal. My parents of course, weren't ready to leave just then and left us kids, "to play nice."

Trevor offered to teach nerd boy football and we went outside. I grabbed my _Nightmare before Christmas _hoody out the car and meant them in the back yard where my brother was learning the best way to throw the ball.

I smiled at the image. This was something I could never see Alexander doing; playing sports, outside, with my brother, in the setting autumn sun.

I shivered a little from the cold on my bare legs.

"Hey Raven? You alright?" Trevor asked me. Actually managing to sound a little concerned while looking behind him after tossing the ball, which nerd boy failed to catch... again.

"Just... a little... cold." I answered shivering. He walked up to me and held me tightly in his muscular arms. His warmth spread through me another thing Alexander could never do.

"You see that's something a boyfriend and girlfriend do!" Billy boy pointed out.

I scowled, "Shut up." While Trevor laughed.

"Sometimes I wish I had a brother."

"You can keep him for free." I offered bluntly. Just then our parents called us in.

"I had him yesterday so you can have the baby tonight. Tomorrow we can fill out our class work for it in your room, and then I'll take him."

Trevor sounded fair enough so I agreed he brought down the baby and I held it in my arms cooing at it before I felt Trevor's eyes on me.

"What?" Trevor blinked and focused again.

"Nothing. I'll see you and mommy tomorrow." He assured our robot baby. I smiled at the absurdity over before leaving.

Day 4:

After another grueling day at school I finally got to go my safe recess of home.

Oh yeah, but Trevor was there, spoiling it.

He walked through the hose saying hi to everyone pleasant while I scowled. When in my bedroom I noticed Nightmare was following him.

_Even you Nightmare?_ I asked my whole family was now all _Trevor lovers! Ahhhh!_

Four-five minutes later we were done with our report on our baby. Trevor was petting my cat and holding the baby in another arm while I put on the last touches to the paper. I was thrilled, sure it was my first A (well, good enough grade) all year! I fell softly on my back after a relieved sigh gracing my lips against my black comforter. Trevor copied my movements laying down on the mattress but facing me. Green eyes looked at me softly before narrowing and focusing on something Alexander given me when we first started seeing each other.

"I never see you wear this." He observed touching the small silver bracelet onto my dark cabinet with one hand.

I groaned. Because now, I was thinking about _him_, "That's because it was from Alexander." I watched from my bed as Trevor scowled and his eyebrows narrowed, he mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Um, Trevor? Do you plan on... staying?" I asked apprehensively.

"Well, I don't have to go home for an hour still." Trevor said letting go off the bracelet and then wagging his eyebrows at me.

I grabbed a pillow, "So downstairs and play a game time?" Expecting to watch him and Billy play on the X-box for an hour.

"Well I was hoping we could do something, more mommy and daddy like."

Goosebumps ran up my body. I might be getting a little bit, friend- well less enemy, with Trevor. But I still wasn't _that _comfortable with said Nethanderal.

He didn't pay any mind to my fidgeting as he walking the bed again and got back to where he was sitting before and wrapped an arm around me.

I shimmied away as far as I could then I noticed I wasn't on the mattress anymore and the next thing I noticed was me falling. I reached for the covers but that didn't stop gravity's pull and I ended up on the floor.

"Raven?" Trevor asked above me I could see he looked around my room nervously then he finally looked down and saw me sitting with my butt the floor he was silent for a moment before he burst out into laughter.

I crossed my arms, "Ha-ha Trevor, very funny. You're such a Nethanderal."

"I can't believe you fell outta your own bed! I make you that nervous huh?" He asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"Whatever." I said trying to lift myself up quickly to my surprise I saw his hand extended to me. I felt my cheeks heaten before I took it and sat back down in my original place.

Day 5:

"Trevor, Look its daddy." I was in the stands black sweats with a fancy design on the back with felt to keep me from freezing up there completely. Trevor just had screamed at the opposing player, shocking him and then stealing the ball.

_I'm talking to a robot baby_.

_Yeah I've lost it; I've done went crazy. And I blame the soccer snob and Alexander leaving._

Trevor passed the balls around quickly to Matt, and ran towards the goal where Matt saw him again and kicked the ball over to Trevor who scored. The coach threw his clipboard triumphantly in the air. The zombie cheer team rooted. The scoreboard sounded off. The referee blew a whistle. The teams gathered together. The band played triumph music. Dullsville was victorious.

Becky wasn't shy for once as she clapped and screamed Matt's name. Trust me; it was a weird site for the usually reserved Becky.

Trevor's mom sat in the stands cheering for her son, my family in offered to take the baby so I could go and congratulate Trevor. I hurriedly agreed, with all this noise it will probably start, "Wahhh!" There it went.

"Later!" I mumbled quickly escaping, grabbing Becky's hand maneuvering our way through the hysterical crowd and down the bleachers.

Matt and Trevor were yelling obnoxious things at the retreating team, "_Suckers_! We're in the _finals_!" I scoffed at their immaturity, and then I saw them perform the weirdest, funniest victory dance, I for one had EVER seen.

"Ahem," I said interrupting their cheer. And Trevor faced me with a bright, brilliant smile and pulled me in to a tight bear hug. Lifting me high in the air and spinning me around while holding me tightly.

"_Trevor. Air. Need. Air_." Matt pats him on the back while holding Becky's waist signaling to let me down and he finally did. Then I smacked him in the arm.

Trevor dramatically went, "_Owwwww_!" Doubling over in pretend pain.

"Wimp." I told him. Matt and Becky laughing at us.

"Where do you say we go, you know, for a victory celebration?" Trevor asked recovered enough to dare to hold me again. It did kind of feel good though, it was like _I _was his trophy or something.

"Paublo's?" Matt offered, Trevor shook his head.

"Waffles?" Becky spoke up for once and we all looked stunned at her.

"That's actually a good idea, farm girl. Let's go the _Waffle House_." (A/N: I for one _love _it there.)

"Her names Becky." I said in her defense.

"Shut up monster girl and I'll buy you a waffle."

"Trevor! Are you asking me on a date?"

He offered up his trademark smirk, a mischievous glint in his green eyes, "Whatever you want to call it babe."

I said, "I'm not your babe." Then I actually thought about it.

Let's see my options.

Option #1-_ Waffle House_, yum.

Option #2- Stay home alone.

Option#1- _Free_ waffle.

Option #2- Grieve over Alexander all night.

Option #1- _Trevor and me sitting closely together as we share our food..._

Stop that train of thought now Raven!

"Raven?" Trevor waved a hand in front of my face.

I huffed defensively, "I guess I'll go."

Becky squealed, "It can be like a double date!" I rolled my eyes.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked nervously while glancing at Trevor who was peeling off his dirty, sweaty jersey from the long game in the parking lot.

"What's does it look like?" He said to me like it was obvious and then grabbed with a tan arm his clean T-shirt he had lying around in his car. When he was done he looked back at me curiously with his jaded eyes and his head cocked wondering like why I would ask. Then I guess he noticed me staring and my slack jaw. Trevor grinned and let out an "Oh," as he got dangerous mischievous glint in his eyes. Trevor moved closer to me, inches away close enough to smell sweat and designer cologne mixture oozing off of him.

"Trevor," I said softly, warningly. He didn't pay much attention as he took hold of the small of my back pressing it forward so my chest was fitted closely against his. His lean fit body radiated warmth and felt so different from Alexander's. Different in a good way, meaning I necessarily didn't want to scream rape, shove him and run for the hills, like I would usually.

Trevor stood still for a second like he was content with collecting me in his arms. When he leaned down his green eyes were gazing into mine, "You know, for being my baby's momma we haven't all that been affectionate."

He sighed his nose was touching mine and his head leaned down closer- _**Honk!**_

"Come on guys! Waffles!" Matt called out excitedly before speeding off down the road. Trevor groaned before pressing his warm petal soft lips to my cheek. "Let's go." He said like he wanted to anything but leave and headed towards the driver's car door I followed him and soon we following Matt's truck down the road.

The Waffle House was located just outside of Dullville on a usually busy highway. I saw the parking lot was filled; it seemed a lot of people in the stands had the same idea as us after the game, and I sighed. It was too late to deal with people from school right now. But Matt and Becky had somehow found a parking space and they were already in the restaurant. I tried to talk my way out of going in there, but Trevor insisted and practically dragged me in after parking illegally. Trevor Mitchell thinks the world is his own parking space. He parks anywhere and everywhere I saw over these last days. And since his father practically owns the town he never gets in trouble. Just this once I hope he gets toed, that would be hilarious. And I could probably catch a ride with Becky and Matt. Though it would be really awkward.

"_I can't believe Trevor actually likes her! She's such a freak!" _A preppy, underclassmen girl said to her friend while holding her hand over her face like I wouldn't know who said it then. Instead of showing my anger like usual I decided to do something a little different.

I looked at the sophomore girls with a satisfied grin and held onto Trevor's arm tightly latching my hand onto his large one. Trevor looked a little surprised before placing his arm securely around my waist as we walked over to where Matt and Becky's table which was on the side of the room in the back.

I got in on the inside and Trevor slid next to me placing an arm around the back of booth so it was wrapped around me. I smirked and snuggled up next to his warm body while flicking my black hair over my shoulders and smiling an "I win," smile to them. The defeated pair huffed and looked away.

Matt whistled at us and I moved away suddenly overcome with embarrassment. And before anyone could say anything I asked Beck what she was getting, and to my relief she got in a long winded argument about what or what not she should have.

I told her I was just going to settle for some waffles. She agreed with me and everyone ended up ordering the same thing from the waiter with the lazy eye.

We had a good time, eating joking and laughing. Becky seemed to be getting tired after awhile so Matt ended up paying for them and leaving early.

By the time Trevor and me left there was hardly anyone in the restaurant.

He opened the door for me to his truck I gave him a confused look but he just shrugged and motioning for me to get in. _What the vampire_? I thought casually getting in.

"Raven?" We had driven alittle down the road in comfortable silence as I felt my body growing tired. It was out of nowhere and I looked at him oddly, "Yes?"

"Did you like the game?" He asked looking at me like he actually seemed to care whether I enjoyed watching him play on not.

I smiled since he was being nice for a change I thought I would, "Yeah. And I think baby Trevor was very proud o hi daddy."

His smilie it up his entire face, "Mom called she took it with her home; so you can have a peaceful night sleep." I nodded.

"Raven, you mind getting closer?"

"Wah?" I asked half asleep and groggy.

"Can you sit closer to me please?" He wasn't explaining _why _he wanted me to sit closer. But I was so tired and when I looked over at him his body looked so warm and inviting and I felt the weird urge to cuddle next to him. Way better than lying on the cold hard window so I accepted scooting over to his side of the seat, until I felt him next to me. I heard a soft exhale and his body relax he put an arm up so my face was resting against his chest. That's the last thing I remembered that night.

Day 5:

The next thing I remembered, I was lying in bed and it was Friday. Usually I would be happy it was the last school day but I wasn't. It was also the last day for me, Trevor, and little Trevor would be all together. It totally spilt from my mind yesterday because of the game. I realized Trevor must have carried me to my bed last night when I was asleep I blushed, this would also be the last day of me in Trevor's "deal" I thought actually... kind of... sad...

I felt like mourning. If there ever was a day for back, today was that day. But it was too cold to wear a dress so I opted for a black corset and black skinny jeans with a black sweater. I was expecting Trevor to say something when he saw the corset, but he said nothing.

He stayed like that; oddly quiet most of the day. Tense and sullen as we walked together around school he held my hand tighter than usual. When we were together in class I saw him stare intensely but he wasn't talking or fighting with me as he usually would. I wanted to know what was wrong. I was sad about the baby too; but he was acting like a ghost.

When we gave little Trevor back to our teacher he didn't even speak or nothing while I was blinking back tears.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" I said looking away from the window for a second; I had grown used to the no talking deal between us. It was a long awkward day at school, now he was supposed to be driving me home. He stopped when he said he needed gas so he stopped at a pump at a local convenience store by Dullsville high. Though he hadn't got out of his truck yet, he was sitting in the driver's seat a strained look covering his reluctantly admitted handsome features. I hardly ever saw Trevor worried like this.

"Raven... for our last day, I was hoping... I could make it special... So instead of taking you home... can I take you to my house?" He hesitantly spoke. He seemed so unsure of himself. This was a Trevor I haven't witnessed before.

"Trevor" I asked, "Are you OK?" His behavior had been so weird lately maybe he was ill or something.

"Can't I be nice to you without you questioning it?" He snapped at me harshly, when he realized what he'd done he ran his finger through his short blonde hair, "I'm sorry Raven. I'm just upset about today." He said facing away from me.

He was shocked when I reached my hand out and rested it on top of his, "It's okay. We can go hang out at your house." I told him reassuringly. Trevor didn't act like a total jerk this week, like he would usually, so the least I could do was be nice back. And... I kind of would... miss hanging out with him… a little.

I received his first smile for today, "Really?" I nodded at he really seemed surprised I wanted to hang out willingly, "Good because I have our whole night planned out."

"Okay **I didn't **agree to the blindfold!" I protested trying to remove his damn hand from my eyes but it wouldn't budge. He ssshed me leading me through his house from behind, "We're almost there."

When he finally let his hand go and I recognized where we were.

The entertainment/game room I've seen before when my family was here. It had a large flat screen TV in the back, matching leather couches and sofas and an oak wood shelf stacked with an extensive DVD collection of every kind of movie you would ever need, lining the walls were classic video games, and in the center there was a pool table. It also had a popcorn maker and bar to fix drinks.

But it hadn't look like this.

The lights were dimmed romantically, in the center where the pool table was, a table sat, a dark red tablecloth on-top and black silverware. In the center there was a crystal vase with a dozen red and black roses and black candles lit on both sides and two seats facing each-other. I was stunned out how thoughtful this all was.

"Wow Trevor," I said when I walked in, glancing around the room. "Did you do all this?"I asked turning back to look at him.

He scoffed, "Yeah rite," Trevor dismissively laughed, "I got the help to do it."

"Well, _that _successfully ruined the moment." I said sighing. It figured.

Trevor caught his error, "Hey, it's the thought that counts. And I even took the time to get you a little surprise after our dinner. Then we can watch a movie, _your choice_." He said a bright smile on his face he seemed back to his old self. He walked to the table pulled a chair from under the tab and extending his arm toward me fluidly. A true gentleman. Trevor. This was also surreal. I resisted the urge to look for a camera like it had all been some kind of elaborate set-up.

I sat down hesitantly and smiled when there wasn't something like a childish whoopee pad on my chair, "Really? Is it from Hot Gothic?" I asked about the gift hopefully, my face lighting up.

Trevor lit the candles with a lighter; Raven smiled liking the smell they produced. "It's so much better than that!" He replied heading off to the bar area, "I did _try _going into that place. All it was, was creeps goofing off, not offering ME any help" He said highly offended "Oh and cheap clothes. I don't see what's such the big deal about that place?" He said when he walked back over a bowl filled with ice cubes an expensive looking, green glass bottle on top that appeared to be wine.

"Hey, but maybe a bit later in our relationship I'll get you a couple of those hot corsets they sell. Rrrrr." He winked and rolling his R's like he was some kind of Casanova.

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams." I couldn't hear his muttered words from the either side of the room while pouring the fancy crystal glasses up with the peach colored liquid that fizzed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Here let me get the plates."

"Are you done?" He asked excitedly.

I took one last bite of the rich dark chocolate cake and smiled; "Now I am!" I said brightly. This evening was turning out a lot better then I originally expected it when I woke up. The food the cook made was my favorites, mashed potatoes, salmon, fresh baked bread. An apple cider. As if Mrs. Mitchell would allow him to drink the real thing there. I was kind of happy Trevor hadn't cooked the food; I was with him in Home Ec class. He wrecked the stove in seventh grade and his dad had to come in and pay it for him. It was a big deal.

I looked up from the plate, and Trevor was smiling at me warmly. He was smiling at me mockingly for eating all the cake and it wasn't a cocky grin either. It was a smile a boyfriend would give his girlfriend. Or a husband his wife. It struck me how handsome he truly was when he looked at me from across the table like that. Trevor could effortlessly put all those men on _The Bachelor _to shame with that smile, all his pearly whites showing, natural blond hair and his pretty sea green eyes and masculine features. He didn't look like the gothic prince I had always dreamed of, but he was handsome in his own right.

"Good. Because I've been wanting to give you this all day." He reached excitedly into his pockets and pulled out something. I quickly sat up in my chair wanting to catch a quick glimpse of it; I hoped it was nothing to pink or preppy. And if it was, did he left the recipient with it?

He playfully tucked it behind his back knowing that I tried to catch a look, "Nuh-uh Raven." He chided, "You have to close your eyes."

"I don't want to!"

"Then you'll never see it."

I grunted and folded my hands over chest and closed my eyes shut, "Happy?"

I couldn't see anything but I heard some rustling. "Ok, open your hands." I complied putting my hands out towards him. Then I felt something being placed in them. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I quickly opened then and peered down at my spread palms a long, thin, brown and pink striped box was on them. I looked at it I quizzically I knew this brand at the mall and most the stuff they made was pink light colored preppy, expensive bags. No typically my fashion choice.

"You really didn't have to do this Trevor." I said frowning not really wanting to look at it.

"Just open it." Trevor said sighing. "You'll like it... I'm pretty sure..." I sighed and figured, I might as well I could always take it back, right? I lifted the lid up and revealed a gold charm bracelet, on one end there was a heart that had "_Juicy Couture_" inscribed on it. There were also individual black charms with gold letter on each that spelled "Juicy" with diamonds. I was never really a gold person, I always preferred black or silver but I loved the bracelet since it was so different from everything I owned; yet the black addition made it feel like me. I'm glad Trevor had me and what I would like in mind when he got it and not something just_** he'd **_want me to wear. But it was pricey and name brand as usual for him so he wasn't trying too hard.

"How do I put this on?" I said struggling, trying to figure out the strange piece of jewelry with none of the usual clasp on it. Hey, since he wanted to give it to me, who was I to deny him?

Trevor chuckled, "Let me see." I grunted frustrated but gave him back the piece of jewelry. "Now your wrist," He said motioning for me to bring my arm out, I reluctantly held out my hand to him on the other side of the table.

"Don't worry, I don't bite, hard." He said and playfully winked. Reminding me of when we were kids on the playground. It was odd how long I had known him but this was our first time being _close _like this. Trevor gently took my hand and wrapped the bracelet around it. He grasped the bar on one end putting it through the circle on the other side. I wiggled my hand around and the bracelet didn't come off. So that was it… I felt dumber all the sudden

"There's more."

"Trevor you didn't have to-"

He interrupted me, "Yeah I do think of it as... my child support to my baby mama." I couldn't help laughing.

Trevor told me to close my eyes again and I agreed. Just wanting to see what Trevor bought me now. He placed something in my hands and I felt a small, gentle weight press down on it. When I opened my eyes I saw this box was much smaller and all brown with gold accents around it from the same company that made the bracelet.

I undid the gold clasp on the box and gasped. This present was even better then the first. It was _perfect_. There was a white fangs surrounded by ruby red lips a gold clasp on the top to attach it to my bracelet with a crown etched on it hanging from that it was a little medal that said "limited 2010 edition". I fell in love. How did Trevor know me so well and how could he be so thoughtful?

"One more." Trevor told me after attaching an spot on the charm bracelet so it looked even better than before.

This box was just the same, so I knew it was probably another charm for my new bracelet. I opened the little box up and once more and this was also a limited edition _Juicy_ charm. It was a white skull with a gold eye patch across one eye and diamonds where the other eye and teeth should be. Also it was instant love for this item. All the items he got me were me, but they were the most glamorous thing I owned.

"My mom actually saw them at Nordstrom and called me over about it saying you love the vampire lips."He said smiling brightly I smiled back, Mrs. Mitchell turned out to better mom than I expected.

"Thanks Trevor!" I said surprising us both when I wrapped my arms around him. Trevor was taken aback for a moment sitting completely still in his chair, but soon enough he took advantage of the opportunity holding me closer to him and stroking my pitch black hair while he was breathing and inhaling my scent. When I realized how close we were and how I was practically sitting his lap I blushed and rose up.

"It's got 2010 on it so you'll always remember this year. I want you to always wear it for me okay? And not Alexander's" He said rising up so he stood next to me his smile turned down when he mentioned Alexander's name.

"It must have cost you a lot." I said making myself look past his intense face to the wall so I could possibly calm my heart beat down that was thumping loudly in my chest so much that I could hear it in my ears. Trevor, Alexander it was too much to take.

Trevor shrugged and smiled, I could tell he'd be one of those parents that would say money is no object when it came to his children or loved ones. "I reserve the right to buy you whatever I want, as long as you wear it. You are worth it after all." His fingers reached out to play with a dark lock of my hair occasionally brushing my collar bone, His face seemed lost and he didn't even looking up at me. A moment later he snapped out of it, "I'll take the dishes out. Why don't you pick a movie for us." He said with the light heartedness of a man getting ready to whistle.

He whistled on the way out, a happy tune catchy tune, that I was pretty certain the _The __Andy__Griffith__ Show_'s theme song.

I shrugged finally deciding trying to figuring that boy out (or any male) was futile. And they call _me_ weird. I walked over to the long cabinet stuffed with all kinds of DVDS. Though they didn't have many horror flicks… I grunted and tried to look for a vampire movie. They had the just released edition of _Twilight_; _New Moon _and the first movie. I was a die-hard Edward lover. But I had seen Twilight already seven times and New Moon just once when it was in theaters with Becky. So I pulled the _New Moon_ DVD case out the cabinet when Trevor came back. He carried a black blanket. I laughed, "You thought of everything, huh?"

"That, I have." He said confidently bringing out drinks and popcorn that been hiding behind his back. W e just ate what effort was for I did not know.

Trevor popped in the CD rom into the DVD player. Then he took a seat next to me on the couch in the opening credit we began fighting over the blanket.

It was like this tell the introduction when the characters started talking I let him have most of the blanket and focused in.

The gorgeous vampire left poor Bella she cried and wept on the forest floor I felt like crying to, it was all coming back to me. Alexander. Luna. Trevor must have sensed my anxiety because he pulled me closer to him and held me. And not in a flirty way in a comforting way.

"What's is it?" He asked whispering into my ear.

"Nothing." I said and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Tell me. Or I will return your stuff."

"No you wouldn't."

"OK, I wouldn't... But I **will **put in _The Bratz _movie if you don't tell me."

"It's Alexander." I admitted softly not wanting to go through an hour and half of that movie, curse my hate for fashion dolls. He let out a sigh like he had a good idea of who it was that was bothering me before I even told him, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and placed the covers around me.

I held the dark covers to my face still shaky, "Want me to turn it off?" He asked like he was truly concerned about me.

"... No. No thanks." I said stubbornigly telling myself I had to get past him. Thankfully the movie did get better. Trevor whistled and hooted like a screaming fan-girl when Jacob was shirtless just to make me. We had such a fun time together I didn't know it was possible to be this comfortable around him where we were sharing a blanket together! At the end, Bella and Edward found their way back to each other, I cheered on the inside because I didn't feel like getting into a fight right this instant with the most hard core Jacob fan ever, Trevor. I think (I had successfully drilled into him Twilight these last few days and it finally worked!) I wondered sitting there, if my life would to turn out like Bella's I'll find Alexander and we would live happily ever after as Gothic Prince and Princess.

Trevor cut off the movie short right when Bella said to the fighting Jacob and Edward, 'Don't ask me choose, because I will always choose him.' She told the hurt werewolf Jacob.

"Why did you do that?" I asked and looking over at him, his jaw was noticeably tense and eyes seemed darker than usual.

He looked up at me a serious expression clouding his face. "I don't want you to... Do that to me, to us... I don't want you leaving me in dust again for _him_." Bitterness hanging in every word he said.

"What-"

"You may find this hard to believe, monster girl." He turned around to me fully "But I always liked you. Even in elementary you were so different from all the other kids, I knew you were special. You weren't ever intimated by me because my dad like the rest of the kids. And all that stuff I did, it was just to get your attention. You know why no boy messed with you in our school?"

"Because I'm the creepy Goth girl?" I tried, that's what I always thought. He chuckled, "No Raven! Because they knew your _my_ creepy Goth girl! And_ I _haven't abandoned you!_ I _love you." He choked out. My hand covered my mouth; I was to say the least, surprised with his confession.

"In a world with no vampires and monsters, we would be together. You know it's true." He took my hand thoughtfully incasing my small pale one with his large tan one. I looked down at the contrasting colors but how well they seemed to fit together. He unclasped my hand only so he could intertwine our fingers together a wide smile on his face. After awhile I saw him act antsy I could tell he was trying to tell me something more but the words wouldn't come out. It was actually kind of nice to see Trevor flustered like any average teenage boy would. Alexander always knew just the right thing to say and was so romantic but this felt... realer. His nervous behavior showed he wasn't trying to flirt or use his seductive skills (however lame they were) on me.

"Raven I love you." He said quietly, " So much. Like no other girl, except my mom." I giggled. I supposed this is what it would be like being with a regular guy. It wouldn't be like _Twilight _or reading a romantic vampire story I've grown up on and adored all my life. It would be struggle for him to say those three little words. It would be hanging out with his parents on Sunday. It would be kids and watching sports related games together. But suddenly, I was okay with that. That wouldn't be such a terrible way of life. Why wasn't the Goth in me going nuts with my new way of thinking? I guess these last few days with Trevor expanded my way of thinking. And this whole thing was reminding me so much of the movie we just watched together_._ I could finally tell why some girls would willingly choose Jacob over vampire Edward for once.

"C'mon Raven, do you even know this Alexander kid well? Do you know what his favorite colors are, what he likes to do for fun?" Trevor asked me I looked away from his intense eyes to the expensive shag carpet and seriously thought about it. I realized Alexander was still an enigma to me. I _didn't _know him that well. Was I only in love with him because he was a vampire like I always wanted to be? I didn't know...

He came closer crossing whatever distance we had between us. So close it looked like he was about to kiss me. My heart jumped in my throat, that was the one line he hadn't crossed these last few days, and maybe… I wanted him to? I wanted to know what a real kiss would feel like from him. His eyes were sparkled, "Give me a chance okay? I can give you what he never could. I'll buy you whatever you want. I'll be here whenever you need me. We can raise a little family together." He held my hand tightly and his eyes were wide with anxiety about what I was going to say.

"Trevor. I-"

My phone rang and vibrated in my pocket, I stumbled to retreive it as Trevor cursed silently. The moment was ruined. Alexander's name flashed across the screen.!

**A/N:** Okay I worked really hard on this chapter. I've changed a few bothersome things around. Making Raven more sensible and mature and Trevor also. And why do all TxR fics paint Mrs. Mitchell as the bad guy? She seemed nice enough to me in the book. It was fun experimenting with Goth fashion even though I heart pink! And you can click on my homepage the "A Very Bad Day" to find all the clothes used, the gift Trevor got Raven (I actually saw it in Nordstrom, and I loved it for Raven!), the characters, and more! I hoped it had all the sweet Traven moments you guys craved! Kind of left it off at a cliffy... but oh well! But anyway,... guys... I got to tell you something. This will be my last chapter. "Why?" you ask, deeply saddened. Simply, I'm all out of ideas. And I think this will be the best ending I could come with. I could actually have made this chapter into the whole story if I desired. But blehh, didn't feel like it. If you see an update, it's probably because I've edited. I'm probably going to fix up the first few chapters that I've read over and really... weren't my best. lol

So Review Me For The Final Time!


End file.
